Battle Rhythm
Unleash the power of music! Battle Rhythm ''is a 2013 fighting video game was maded by YouTube career in 2007 named Maximilian Dood. If was developed and published by NetherRealm Studios and Draconian Games. Release in December 1, 2013 for the PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U and Zeo. Within fulled updates above the new console, Dreamcast 2 is going release in 2014. Big announced in 2015, the game haves included latest version of the game, if called "Battle Rhythm DX", new modes and improved online. Story Decades ago, a fighting ceremony where the music and the martial arts combine, is celebrated worldwide. For twelve tournaments, Ken Lee was the supreme Rhythmic Martial Arts Champion in history, that is until his friend and rival Don Z, defeated him out of rage and he's no longer heard of altogether. Now, Carlos Velásquez, Ken Lee's top student, alongside with his childhood friends Joaquín Ortíz, Rina Yamanaka, Adriana Salazar and Iván Díaz, unite as the ultimate fighting team, the Rhythm Battlers. Both of them are joining the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament where they collide with the best of the best in the world. However, a shadow figure watching behind the scenes, lures them to a sinister trap. Gameplay and Features ''Battle Rhythm gameplay plays like the Street Fighter series, in which the fights take place in a Best of Three rounds, but with shades of the Tekken and Killer Instinct series when it comes to making combos (juggles included in the case of Tekken). There are two types of signature attacks in the game. The first is the Super Rhythmic Moves, akin to the EX Arts of the Street Fighter series and the Shadow Moves of Killer Instinct. The Super Rhythmic Moves cost the half of the Rhythm Bar. The second is the Ultra Rhythmic Move, which costs the entire Rhythm Bar and is the game's equivalent of Street Fighter IV's Ultra Combo and Street Fighter X Tekken's Super Art. The Arcade Mode will have 7 regular matches, followed by the Rival vs. Rival match akin to Soul Calibur series' Destined Battle, concluding with the two final matches. In the Arcade Mode, after you choose a character, it will be accompanied by pictures that depict said character's main motives for entering the tournament, similar to the current Tekken games. The endings for each character, on the other hand, will be more like cinematic cutscenes, which takes place in the aftermath of the tournament. There are also interlude cutscenes in Arcade Mode where characters will interact with each other right before the fight and then after the fight. In the middle of the Health Bar, there are two sub-bars: the Guard and the Precision Indicators. The Guard Indicator shows how much can you block opponent's attacks. It's divided in four sections, and each time you get a Guard Break, a section is broken until only one remains. The Precision Indicator shows how much damage decreases with each attack and replenishes with every second of inactivity. Does the Precision Indicator remind us of Samurai Shodown V's Kenki Gauge. Like the Killer Instinct series, you can apply a Combo Breaker, named Rhythm Breaker. There's an actual Training Zone. Said zone is similar to the ones seen in the recent Street Fighter games, but with the fun effect of having the entire zone flashing with different colors, like a discotheque. Rosters Default The game starts with 16 core playable characters and without further ado, these are the two unlockable bosses: * Adriana Salazar * Carlos Velásquez * Damian Williams * Doctor Giga * Don Z * Garrett McRae * Iván Díaz * Jacob Moses * Joaquín Ortiz * Kastor Euklideus * Lu Fong * Murdock Jameson * Natalie Volkova * Reggie Weimann * Rina Yamanaka * Shantel Jameson * Takeru Hojo * Tomas Cristiano Purchase * Amadeus Swietoslaw * Captain Lyrus * Hiroto Fujiwara * John Bolt * Marion Hansen * Patrick Jones * Raystrom * Valerie Hickenbottom Arenas Default # AAA Six-Sided Ring # Abandoned Factory # Desert of Laments # Detroit Boxing Gym # Favela Bonita # Giga's Lair # Hong Kong Showdown # Mythologic Museum Library # Nana Mizuki High School # Pleasure Island # Picadilly Park # Puerto Cabello # Rumble in Detroit # Russia Roulette # Streets of Akihabara # The Ortiz Mansión # UFC Octagon # Villa Florentina Purchase # Argus City # Cathedral of Assumption # Cyber Air Force Carrier # Dotonbori Bridge # Gym and Fitness Center # Opera House # Texas Gas Station # TromsdalstindenCategory:GamesCategory:Battle Rhythm Development On December 26, 2011, i announcement above first game of Draconian Games. Within every same fighting game? Well you said, this is music of fighting era, that right thinks can doing and shared universe off course. I corfirmed 4 characters named, that's ready to played at this time. On PC, comes to website and register to play or go to steam as well. Revealed the character of BR, Joaquín Ortiz, official trailer is set in August 18, 2012. The gameplay is getting started, come to see how to used rhythm energy. On December 5, 2012, there is another trailer is could be Natalie Volkova, the professional assassin, .... former martial arts professor, you know. Two characters arrived in March 10, 2013, Reggie Weimann and Tomas Cristiano, this is gonna be great! Oh and there is more trailer in 2013 off course. On March 23, 2013, an kunky fighter named Lu Fong right, is so much. On April 1, a new characters is coming this way, hidden character some blind some killing, is named is Iván Díaz, APRIL FOOLS, HA HA HA HA!!! That's is not killer, is a class clown! Well hidden character is nothing, maybe. Here comes boxing woman, Shantel Jameson, Murdock's sister, who haves revealed in May 4, 2013. On May 17, WWE Superstars Damian Williams comes to join the Battle Rhythm tournament, i got slow away to the christmas. On July 13, Takeru Hojo, and on July 29, Adriana Salazar, Carlos's cousin. On August 11, high-class bodyguard named Jacob Moses, his fighting style, Soul Maga some plains. Final revealed trailer of Battle Rhythm, Kastor Euklideus was veteran of the Rhythmic Combat. Maximilian Dood want to see 8 challangers in 2014. Before launch, Max get showing the combat mechanics, he haves idea for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One.